Champa
|FirstApp = Manga: "Goku's Defeat" |Gender = Male |Race = Cat |Occupation = God of Destruction |FamConnect = Vados (attendant) Beerus (twin brother) }} Champa (シャンパ, Shanpa)V-Jump #7, 2015 is a major character in Dragon Ball Super. He is a God of Destruction, and as such, his occupation is to maintain balance in the sixth universe by destroying planets. Overview Name Champa's name seems to come from "champa'gne", continuing the alcohol name puns that the Gods of Destruction and their attendants possess. Appearance Champa is a purple cat-like humanoid, similar to Beerus, but with a plumper build contrasting Beerus and likewise a much shorter tail. He also attains similar attire as Beerus, Egyptian attire but red, black, and gold with circle decorations, corresponding with Vados, his attendant. Biography ''Dragon Ball Super Battle of Gods Saga In space in the seventh universe, Champa and Vados are sensing Beerus and notices he is awake. They also notice that Beerus is in a battle and want to stay unnoticed by him. Champa and Vados start heading towards an unknown place and senses Beerus and Whis going to another planet. Champa is destroying planets in the universe and is collecting mysterious orbs. However, they notice they are being watched by Old Kai and Kibito Kai, who spot them through a crystal ball. Instantly arriving on the Sacred World of the Kais, Champa is irritated that his conversation was being listened to and asks the Kais what they heard. Even though they deny hearing anything, Champa still finds them suspicious and leaves. As he is heading to look for more of the large Dragon Balls, Champa encounters the ship of Guarana - the Frieza Force's second strongest - the soldiers on board detect the large Dragon Ball and attempt to report back to HQ, however Champa destroys their ship. He and Vados then prepare to head home, but not before finding a souvenir for Beerus. Champa Saga Champa visits Beerus' planet and wonders who Goku and Vegeta are, thinking they are new students. Vados explains to Goku and Vegeta that Champa is Beerus' twin brother and is the God of Destruction from the sixth universe. Champa tells Whis to wake up Beerus for a duel of foods. Champa and Beerus exchange foods and wonders where Beerus got his delectable from and was told that he received it from Earth. Champa tries to remember if his universe had an Earth but asks Vados to search for it, in which she did. Vados explains to everyone that their universe has an Earth but the Humans were extinct due to a war. Champa then challenges Beerus in a sixth and seventh universe invitational tournament of five warriors from their universes and the winner has the seventh universe's Earth. Power ;Manga Being a God of Destruction, Champa is incredibly powerful. Vados says it should be obvious from their builds as to who is stronger with a teasing smirk, thus implying that Beerus is possibly stronger than Champa. This is further supported when Champa later scolds Vados for saying this and also when Beerus laughs at the idea of Champa asking to fight him. Techniques and special abilities *Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ''ki. *'Wrath of the God of Destruction' – Used by Champa to wipe out Guarana and his soldiers. Video game appearances *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' Champa makes his very first debut in a video-game in the arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes, introduced since the fifth mission of the God Mission series (GDM5). Gallery Champa.png|Champa art Lady Whis and Champa.PNG|Champa alongside Vados a.png|Champa in the IC Carddass trailer 2d4cf07323c24742eceba5b954096654.png|Champa in the Super opening References ca:Champa pt-br:Champa es:Champa Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball Super Category:Males Category:Deities Category:Characters who can fly Category:Martial Artists